gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Sven Dreyrugr
Thomas Sven Dreyrugr, known as Sven, is an active character in the current story-line. He first came into play as a primary character in 2014, in that time he has developed a lot with the continuing story-line. His faceclaim is Jan Petrykowski. Sven is a reborn vamperic demon, living in the Celestial Capitol of Enoch with his wife and three children having left his home of Gravengaard to pursue to the feeling that there was another powerful telepath with extraordinary skill such as himself somewhere in the world. Twin to the Lord of Gravengaard - Arvid Jorn Dreyrugr. Married to the Queen of Enoch - Alessandra Morgan. Sire to Cassandra Morgan. Father to Soren, Erasmus & Iris. Personality A kind and warm spirit shrouded by a stoic and mysterious aura, however when he smiles his eyes show his true self. Sven can come off as quiet, even shy, but he is in fact a very expressive person...though he chooses to do so in unorthodox ways. He likes to experiment with telepathy and how it can close the space between two people, and open the mind to new extraordinary experiences. Characteristics: Gentlemanly, attentive, courageous, daring, dependable, polite, respectful, loyal, energetic, industrious, hard working, rugged, solitary, ruthless, bitter, jealous, lonely, quiet, confident, intelligent, rational, sinister, stubborn, possessive, secretive, trustworthy, over protective, obsessive, astute, strong willed, and stubborn. Likes: All outdoors, Hiking & Horseback riding. Poetic Philosophy, Reading history books, Solitary thinking & Alone time. Plums, Pears, Ale & Peppermints. Horses, Bears, Foxes & Canines. First Winter frost, Wild flowers, Dusk & Dawn & Dewy Spring grass. Autumn, Sea storms & Summer rain. Dislikes: Barren wastelands & Burning Trees. Violence, Ignorance & Arrogance. Frogs & Lizards, Ants & Spiders, Chocolate & Overly sweet foods, Oranges. Mathematics, Modern Art & Fashion...Phobia of flying in aeroplanes. Appearance With a long, slim, oval shaped face and low set brows, Sven is a very serious looking man. At first glance, he can appear intimidating because of the combination of his facial features and his taller, looming height and athletic build. But upon closer inspection, the lightness of his eyes offsets this and softens his appearance as a whole. When he is thirsting, however, his unnaturally dark eyes can be a fright to anyone who isn't familiar with the ways in which vampirics express their thirst… Usually unshaven to some degree, he is rugged looking - hinting at his nature loving, laid back personality and his nomadic lifestyle. Sven is not all what he appears – while at first he may seem a tall and mysterious figure, with an intimidating presence, but the smaller details of his appearance hint that perhaps there is much more to him than what meets the eye… Sven is covered in runic tattoos, Scandinavian and Nordic in style. He doesn't need to draw attention to them as they do it themselves. His most prominent is a bold continuous pattern of black and red ink that weaves its way over his shoulders, shoulder blades, arms and down onto the back of his left hand. The tattoo reaches up the right side of his neck a little ways, to behind his ear and around onto his ribs on his left side. The one singular, and large tattoo is of a very ornamented Jormundgand, in a traditional Nordic style. He also has the odd rune and symbols dotted about in the tattoo as well as a belt of runes that run over his left hip down onto his pelvic bone and across his waist, on the same side. Numerous left ear piercings which he wears cuffs in at all times, as well as a lip and nipple piercing which he no longer wears rings in, but you can still see the holes they have left behind. Now he has a five point star carved into his left wrist, he thought he'd make a feature of the scars that were left behind by his bleeding himself to feed his fledgling - Cassandra. Family Arvid Jorn Twin brother, to Sven and born 4 minuets before him. Meaning he became the heir to their father's legacy and was to become Lord of the Dreyri Coven one day. Sven is naturally closest to his twin brother, although the two are not so very alike in character. They share many many memories of youth, and it was Arvid that fought with his father and pleaded for him to let him stay in Gravengaard. Alas Sven left for his nomadic lifestyle but the brother's always found each-other again...Now days they're both significant other to both of the Morgan sisters: Alessandra & Cassandra. Vidar Stan The middle brother; (229) Vidar although he isn't the oldest often acts like it. He grew up much faster than the twins, and took up a prestigious position in Gravengaards Military. Unfortunately this position brought him to his demise, as he recently lost his life recently in a battle to protect Gravengaard from an enemy coven. He has left behind four children, and their mother's, whom reside with the town that the castle sits within. Sissel Ruth First sister (224) and mother figure to her siblings as well as being a mother to four children. Sissel is married to a respectable Lord of another Coven which was her duty as eldest Daughter to the Dreyi's. She lives in Gravengaard in a large stately home and is surrounded by not only her own children but also some of Arvid's... Sissel is closest to Sven out of all of his siblings, she favours him, they're alike in nature and saw each-other through their difficult adolescence, sharing secrets and relationship advise. Lisabeth Marta The little Sister (214) is also now a mother. Mothering three children so far. However father to her first two children and her first husband was unfaithful and so the two are now divorced. She now lives with her current significant other; Hayden (201), in Gravengaard, and has recently bore him a son: Kiel. Finn Leif Youngest Brother, (210) known as Leif, has yet to find himself, however he has recently taken the role of adviser to Arivd's oldest son; Adrian, whom is currently taking over Arvid's seat as Coven Lord. He has no wives or children to speak of and is presumed homosexual by his close family. Alessandra Charlotte Morgan Sven and Alice are an unlikely pairing; they are quite different from each other in a number of many big ways. People often have a difficult time understanding how the two wound up together. Alice was always destined to become queen, while Sven, the second son of a Scandinavian noble vampiric house, was more or less shunned by his own family and lead a nomadic lifestyle when he met Alice. Even physically, they starkly contrast each other; Alice being very sophisticated and fair, and Sven being so tall and rugged. However, their external differences symbolise the truth of their relationship: Anyone who knows little about them cannot possibly understand how they came to be together, but those who know the two of them well are firm believers that Sven and Alice are indeed meant for each other, and the two are very emotionally in-tune with each other. This is partially due to the fact that both Sven and Alice possess strong psychic abilities and is the reason why Sven sought to find her. He'd always had the feeling that there was someone else out there like him, and so he followed this feeling till he came to Enoch... Their relationship wasn't always easy, but it was clear from the beginning that there was an undeniable attraction and chemistry between them, but due to Alice's status and birthright and Sven having been excommunicated from his Coven they were cautious about pursuing a romantic relationship. However, after Sven's siring of Cassandra, the two begun to spend more time around each other until they inevitably became more romantically involved. The more they got to know about each other the more difficult it became for Sven to imagine a life without Alice... Eventually Alice actively sought the Enochian council's blessing to be with him and that was when things took a turn for the worst. Sven was murdered by one of Alice's friends and suitors; Samir Mehra. Jealousy had driven him to it, little did he know that Alice was pregnant with Sven's child; Soren. By some stroke of luck, Sven was able to surface as a demon just weeks before their son was born. Since then the two have rekindled their relationship and Married regardless of the struggles they've faced with Sven's newly demonic tendencies, sometimes he wishes he was as he used to be, things would've been far easier. Alice and Sven have recently added to their little family, and Soren is now big brother to twins; Iris and Rasmus. The arrival of two little ones is proving difficult it many ways as Iris was born Pure Nephilim and her twin Erasmus a Kin. Species & Abilities Species - Pure-blood Vampire The Dreyri Family - 'The Dreyrugr' ~ The Blood-stained (The Viking Killers) A Scandinavian myth/legend - The Dreyrugr were men in demon form that despite saving many villages from the greedy Viking conquest, demanded payment for the salvation, of one virgin per month, or every new born child of every family would be taken as a way of satisfying the debt. This is how they gained control of the three villages that surrounded their territory, which are now known as the trinity of Gravengaard. Born into a traditional pure-blood vamperic family Sven had never expected that aspect of his life to change...however upon meeting Alessandra this would alter forever. Sven's attraction to Alessandra caused the jealousy of Samira Mehra, one of Alessandra's childhood friends whom had loved her requitedly long before Sven came to Enoch. The tension grew until eventually Samira acted out and shot Sven in a fit or rage. Sven was resurrected by Cambria Morningstar and sent back to the earth's surface, now as a demon... Abilities Advanced Telepathy/ A 'Seer' Being a pure-blood Sven has a gift which people have found hard to label, other than calling him a 'Seer'. By going into a transient unconscious state, Thomas can see through the eyes of others, also feeling as they feel whilst in the state. An outer body experience if you like- though this phenomenon is restricted and only possible with people he knows intimately. Sven feels passionate about his gift so much so that he allows it to define him, it is the one thing that he has that separates him from everyone else. Even though it has segregated him from his family, in the end it didn't matter to him because as long as he had friends he can live their lives with them and be 100 people at once. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demonics